


A Fan like No Other

by sakuraflames



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Almost killed a cat, Hiroki isnt allowed to drive, Jealous Miyagi, M/M, Misaki is done, Shinobu is a fangirl, Vanilla Nowaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraflames/pseuds/sakuraflames
Summary: Shinobu is a secret fan of Usami's junjou series and is fully dedicated on meeting the author. This causes Miyagi to be suspicious of his lover and some how dragging Hiroki into the elder man's schemes and Nowaki is not amused. Characters are slightly OOC!





	A Fan like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a Junjou Romantica fanfic for all you lovely yaoi fangirls/Fanboys out there. Of course they'll be some bad grammar and stuff but just look over that and enjoy the fic! Tho it'll focus more on the Junjou Terrorist couple I can assure that the other couples will be there!

Shinobu laid on the bed that he shared with his snoring boyfriend. Miyagi groan a bit at the sudden shift as he attempted to cuddle up with the young blond. The older man snored contently with a hint of drool dripping off his slightly chapped lip. Shinobu couldn't help but smile fondly at his love, even if their relationship started it off complicated he will always love his workaholic man. Miyagi scooted closer to shinobu attempting to snuggle his younger partner even in his sleep.

Shinobu sighted, he gently moved Miyagi's arm to the side. This caused the the older male to stir slightly, Shinobu held his breath as he watched and waited for the school teacher to wake up and complain. After a few seconds of no reaction, Shinobu skillfully reached out from under the bed and gently patted the ground till he felt the smooth cover of his secret pleasure that not even Miyagi knows about. He grinned as he pulled his arm up slowly as to not disturb his snoring lover, only to reveal a book. Shinobu turned the lamp on and began reading his favorite novel.

Shinobu felt his cheeks warmed as he continues to read. He couldn't help but giggle at certain scene as one of his favorite character was being molested in the kitchen by his very overly affectionate lover.

Shinobu sighed as he imagined himself and Miyagi in a similar position as the characters in the story. He could see himself cooking a romantic dinner for his love and then suddenly he feel two masculine arms wrap around him gently as he whisper sweet nothing to him in his ears. Just thinking of this made him squirm with excitement.

He continued reading the book not caring how late it was or even if he had school the next day, he just want to know if his favorite character and role model would finally dominate his seme. The main uke of the series is 'Misaki', a teen who fell for the famous handsome author A.K.A the seme.

Shinobu eyes widen as 'Misaki' pounced on his lover making both of them tumble to the ground. Shinobu silently cheered, _'He's going to top, finally!'_ Shinobu happy thoughts were interrupted when Miyagi began to shift around.

Shinobu panicked and quickly closed the book and threw it under the bed. Miyagi's eyes gently open and stared at his lover's panic expression. "Brat, are you alright?" Miyagi asked carefully, reaching out to his blond. "Y-yea, I just had a nightmare." Shinobu lean on his lover for comfort. Miyagi held Shinobu as he fell asleep and as for Shinobu, he cried himself to sleep. Not because of the 'nightmare' but because he won't ever find out if 'Misaki' would ever top the seme. _'Stupid old man ruining my fantasies!'_

The next day Shinobu found himself sitting with his school friends in their regular lunch table. "... So my girlfriend is excited to go that book signing." Said one of the boys. Shinobu listened halfheartedly, not really finding the conversation slightly entertaining.

"Yea, my girl says its author is famous for writing BL novels."

That got Shinobu's attention. "Oh yea what's that dudes name again, Eikawa something?" Shinobu's eyebrow twitch in agitation. "His name is Akikawa Yayoi." All eyes turn to Shinobu. "How do you know about that?" Shinobu wore a stoic facade, but deep inside he was panicking. _'Shit! Gotta think fast… I got it!'_

"My girlfriend loves his novels and she won't shut up about it."

He waited for theirs reaction, hoping they'll buy that dumb excuse. His friends 'Ooh' suddenly remembering the boy's older girlfriend. ' _Good job Shinobu you almost gave your secret away!'_ Shinobu sighted and mentally berated himself. "Wait! So you mean your cougar of a girl likes BL novels?!" One of his friend shouted. Unfortunately, the question was heard around the cafeteria.

Shinobu could feel his jaws clench as he responded with a stiff nod. His friend began to mutter about how kinky shinobu's girlfriend must be. "So yea back to topic, where's it going to be?" Shinobu asked. " I heard it going to be in Marimo Bookstore, why?" Shinobu gulped silently. "She'll probably wants to check it out and meet the author." His friends bought the excuse again and continued to give him the juicy details.

Shinobu left the school in a cheerful mood that day. He'll finally have the chance to meet his favorite author! To top off his happy mood, they'll be no school on the exact day that the book signing would be. The boy's happiness soon turned into a frown when a realization suddenly hit him like a sack of bricks.

_'What about Miyagi?'_

Speaking of Miyagi, the older man drove by the teen. Shinobu sighed and got on the passenger side. He could feel his older lover stare at him, "Shinobu-chin, why so glum? Did you miss me or did you finally snap and killed someone?" Shinobu didn't answered, he just leaned in to gave Miyagi his greeting kiss. The kiss was supposed to be short and innocent till Miyagi introduced his tongue to shinobu's turning this into a battle of dominance. Finally they separated, leaving both of them gasping but satisfied.

Shinobu smiled at the daze look his lover had. He turned his gaze and stared out the window only to see a boy with messy brown hair and olive green eyes gaping at them in shock or in horror he didn't know but he could feel his face heating up and probably having the same look as the boy.

Miyagi, who didn't even notice the situation as he turned the engine on and drove them both away. If they stayed a little while they would have notice a red sports car drove by and picked up the green eye boy who was by now hysterically explaining to a man who was dressed in a suit about what he saw before getting in the car.

Shinobu was embarrassed, being caught in such a intimate way was not how he wanted to end the day. Shinobu thoughts went to the boy, the kid's reaction remind him of character from the junjou series with does emerald eyes and messy hairstyle kind of reminded him of… Shinobu's eyes widen and attempted to look out from the window. Miyagi swerve slightly at shinobu's sudden movement.

"Shinobu sit down! Can't you see I'm driving!"

After the unforgettable drive with Miyagi scolding the blond haired boy about road safety. The two lovers enter the apartment they share, "Uh listen Shinobu-chin, I got a lot of work this week so I'm coming home late on Friday since Hiroki won't be at school that day as well.." Miyagi waited for the boy to throw his usual tantrum.

"Oh well good luck at work"

Miyagi could only gape at Shinobu as the young blond walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the both of them. Miyagi hesitated as he made his way towards the sofa. ' _He's to calm and indifferent about this… is he getting bored of me?!_ ' He shakenly lit up his cigarette as he analyzed his young one's behavior.

Shinobu pulled out some fresh cabbage that he bought from the grocery store after Miyagi picked him up. He couldn't hide his glee at Miyagi's news, ' _Since he won't be home for the day that'll give me enough time to meet Akikawa! This going to be great!_ ' He began to sharpen his knife till they're sharp enough to cut through steel with just one slice.

Shinobu place the vegetable on the counter and with swift movements of a ninja, he began to cut the cabbage into small pieces. As Shinobu placed the cabbage on the stove he couldn't help but glance at Miyagi, who had a deep pondering look in his grey eyes. Shinobu mind flashed back to scene he read in the novel, how 'Misaki' struggled to cook while his lover molest and gropes him.

Shinobu couldn't help but think of Miyagi and him in such erotic situation, his train of thoughts caused him to feel hot and bothered. Miyagi, who was busy thinking of conspiracy of his lover's off behavior when he felt a cold shiver run down his back. Miyagi turned only to see Shinobu staring at him with pink cheeks and his signature glare, only this time his glare seemed more intense in a hot and sexy way. "Miyagi." Miyagi couldn't help but gulp at shinobu's tone, what is up with this brat? "Y-yes shinobu-chin?" Shinobu gave a smoldering look making the older man blush.

"Take me to the bedroom. Now."

It wasn't a request, it was an order. "But Shinobu-chin can't you wait? What about the food-" Shinobu cut off Miyagi in mid sentence. "We'll order take-out, now take me to the damn bedroom right now!" Miyagi stopped his previous actions, he picked up Shinobu and ran into the bedroom.

The days went by in a blur for Shinobu. He woke up, made breakfasts for two, went to school, have hot passionate sex, and stayed up late to finish his novel.

Finally Friday came and Shinobu was in a gleeful mood much to Miyagi's annoyance.

Miyagi has been wondering about Shinobu's odd behavior as of late, he just seemed so happy! He never smiled at him like that or to anyone for that matter. He also been staying up late for no reason and Miyagi fears that Shinobu might have found someone else to love and care for.

Miyagi leaned over and gave his lover a kiss, who in returned blushed at the unusual attention that his boyfriend gave him. This made Miyagi smirked with pride at being able to make him blush. ' _I still got it!'_ They bid each other farewell and to see one another later on in the afternoon for dinner.

Miyagi walked out of the apartments and hopped inside the driver seat. He droved behind the apartment were another car was waiting for him. He parked his besides the other. The other car was a tan-ish color and seemed to be well taken care of.

Miyagi got out of his car and walked calmly towards the other. He opened the passenger door to see a man with shaggy brown hair and black sunglasses that covered his glaring eyes.

"What the hell took you so long?!" The other man hissed. "Sorry Kamijou,Shinobu loves giving goodbye kisses… And other things too~." Hiroki stared at Miyagi with disgust. "Keep your private life to yourself professor. Now why am I here again?" Miyagi sighed and formed a serious scowl on his face that made the literature professor bit back his insult. "We're here to watch Shinobu and see if he's cheating on me." The car was silent. Hiroki stared at his co-worker and gave an exasperated sigh as he rubbed his temples. Miyagi look liked a puppy that got his ass kicked.

"...Fine I'll help, but this better be quick." Miyagi couldn't help but pounce on the young professor. "Thank you Kamijou~" Hiroki was to busy yelling profanity at the older professor to notice a silver car behind them.

A man with navy blue hair stared intently at his lover's favorite car. He saw when Miyagi park his car beside Hiro-san's and how friendly they sat by each other. ' _Hiro-San wouldn't cheat on me and I know I should trust him, but…'_ Nowaki snapped out of his daydream to noticed that his Hiro-san turned his engine on. Nowaki followed the similar approach and followed his lover and his co-worker.

Shinobu was far lost in his head to notice two suspicious cars following him. He made a few turn until he finally reached his destination. The bookstore was packed full of rabid teenage girls who were either fangirling over that handsome staff member (He also notice cute high school boy hiding behind a bookshelf staring at the handsome staff member) or eagerly waiting to be able to meet the famous Akikawa Yayoi.

Shinobu considered himself to the most dedicated fanboy ever since the junjou fandom began. So after waiting for two hours only for a man In a tux to tell you that the meeting with the author is cancelled you can expect for him to be livid.

 _'I've waited for two fucking hours just for some flamboyant wannabe asshole to tell me that it's cancelled and we have to leave?! Like hell I'm not leaving without meeting Akikawa Yayoi!'_ Shinobu silently fumed as he follow the flamboyant man to his car without letting the security guard or any other person see him. He crept inside the back seat and silently hid himself. 'Like a ninja' he grinned.

The flamboyant man sat on the driver seat and banged his head on the steering wheel. "I can't believe Usami ditched us again!" The man clench his fist. Shinobu gulped silently in the backseat of the expensive looking car.

The blond was surprised when he heard a female voice speak up. "Usami's is going to get me fired!" Cried a woman. "Calm down Aikawa were going to find that asshole." _'Usami? Is that the author's real name? Or maybe I'm in the wrong car?!_ ' "Maybe this was a bad idea…" before Shinobu could even think twice about jumping out of the car and bailing on his plan, he felt the engine roar to life.

"Uh oh…"

Hiroki parked the car by the entrance of the bookshop. They watch as Shinobu entered the store with a slight spring on his footsteps. Watching how happy his crazed blond looked without him made the smoker feel upset. On the other hand, this made Hiroki annoyed since he'll have to deal with a sobbing professor later on if the lunatic's lover turned out to be a cheater.

Both professors were surprised to find the bookstore full of rabid teenage girls crowding around the entrance. "What the hell, is their a sell that's going on or something?" Miyagi asked seeing teenager's going crazy over books is a rare site. This also piped up Hiroki's curiosity, he looked around for any hints as to what's going only to groan after reading a certain poster. "What's wrong Kamijou?" Hiroki only pointed at the poster. "BL book signing is that's why kids are going crazy for? How weird are they going to get?" Hiroki sighted. "I guess now we know what's going on with your lover then." Miyagi look at Hiroki with a hint of uncertainty. " I don't know maybe we should wait till he gets out?" Hiroki only nodded.

Nowaki followed his lover and notice that they were following a boy with blond hair who seems to be oblivious to what's going on. ' _What is Hiro-san thinking? Why is he following a minor and with the professor no less?!'_ Nowaki had the urge to text his Hiroki and talk to him, but he knows how dangerous it is to text and drive at the same time.

He felt guilty for stalking but he couldn't help enjoying Hiro-san's company. He clenched his fist tightly around the steering wheel. Knowing that his lover is sitting by that profesor did not settle well with him. Nowaki noticed that the other car pulled over so he did the same and realized that they were park near an overcrowded bookstore full of teenage girls jumping around. He wonder why Hiro-san would want to buy books in this store, until he notice the same blond boy entering the store with determination.

Miyagi and Hiroki waited for what felt like hours until they noticed the teenagers walking out of the store with such disappointment, it was not a pretty sight. Miyagi was just about light his cigarette but Hiroki smacked his hand down and pointed out the window.

"...Holy hell what's your brat is doing?!" This caught Miyagi's attention as they watch Shinobu sneaking inside a very expensive looking car. "...crap, crap, crap!, Shinobu-chin finally gone crazy." Before any of them could get out of the car 2 people came out a man who seems to radiated authority and a woman who seen better days, walk towards the car were Shinobu is hiding. 'Shit!' Both professors thought watching the car drove off.

Miyagi was the first to snap back into reality. "Kamijou wake up! They're leaving!" This woke up Hiroki as he put his foot down on the pedal making the carb launch forward, following the other car.

Nowaki saw the boy jump inside the car and grew concern for the child's well being. He also notice how Hiro-san car zoom off to follow the other car. And like a faithful man he is, he followed his Hiro-san.

 _'This is not what I had in mind!'_ Shinobu thought as he listens to the woman's constant whining of how pathetic she is and how she'll never find another job like this. The man just growled many death threats to this 'Usami' person. The car ride lasted for hours in Shinobu's opinion when suddenly the car stop. The man turned off the engine and looked at the woman. Both of them nodded as they got off the car and closed it. He peaked out slightly from the window and saw a fancy apartment.

 _'Is this were Akikawa Yayoi lives?'_ Shinobu secretly followed the two people to the apartment complex, until finally both of them stop at a door. They didn't even bother to wait, they just barge inside as if they own the place. Luckily for him, they left the door open so he just welcomes himself in.

Shinobu snuck inside the room. _'like a ninja'_ he thought as he hid behind the carved cabinets. He cringed as the flamboyant male shouted at the silver hair guy. "Usami you dumbass! Hundred's of teenage girls were there just so they could see you sign their freakin books!, but noooo 'Akikawa Yayoi' can't come because Akikawa Yayoi didn't feel like going!"

Shinobu's eyes widen so Akikawa Yayoi is the author Usami Akihiko from that one book Miyagi likes, Shinobu eyes shone with pure happiness that he jumped out of his hiding spot. Ooops that was a mistake, all eyes turn to him. They seemed to be surprised by him just being there which was making him feel more uncomfortable.

Suddenly and to his surprise, the boy with olive green eyes gasped at him. " I remember you! You're that kid that was making out with my sensei!" Shinobu face paled at what the other boy said. He knew Miyagi and saw them making out! they're so dead. "P-please don't tell anyone!" Shinobu stuttered. His eyes began to water. If other people were to find out they would be separated for good. "Ah! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry..." The green eyed boy said trying to comfort him.

"Damn it Shinobu! what the hell are you thinking?! Hopping in a car with strangers!" Miyagi muttered and shrieking as Hiroki nearly ran over a stray cat for the fifth time. "You know it's surprising that the police didn't pull us over yet." Hiroki said after almost hitting another car. "Yea we really need better police officers here." Miyagi agreed, wincing as Hiroki ran over a bird.

Nowaki, who was behind Hiroki, saw how reckless his lover was driving. _'Hiro-san should never be allowed to drive, ever.'_ Nowaki noted how fast they were going till he saw Hiroki slowing down at a turn. Nowaki parked his car behind Hiroki and waited for him to get out with the professor and enter building. He silently follow Hiroki, who seemed to know the place like the back of his hand. The dark haired male paused after watching others stop at a room.

Shinobu continued to hold his tears as the boy tried to comfort him. Soon everyone's attention turn to the door as it was kicked opened once again. "Shinobu!" Miyagi kneeled to hold a crying boy and trying to calm him down, but was failing. Hiroki walked in and greeted Usami with nod who only raised an eyebrow. Hiroki sighed as he prepared for the long explanation till he heard someone called out to him.

Hiroki turn to see Nowaki at the entrance with a stern look on his face. "Hiro-san what's going on?" Isaka stepped in this time. "Alright I want to know what's going on, right now!" Hiroki glanced at his lover guitfuly and turned his attention to Isaka. "... Alright so Miyagi came to me telling me he needs to borrow my car I said no but he continued to beg like a dog-" This snapped Shinobu out of his crying fit. The blond glared at both his lover and the demon.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling my Miyagi a dog, slut!"

Everyone's mouth gaped at what Shinobu said. Hiroki stepped towards the boy with his fist raised and Shinobu was getting ready to put on his boxing gloves, after all the boy did stay in Australia for a few years. Both ukes were separated from one another for a while till they cooled off. Miyagi coughed in his hands to capture everyone's attention.

"Anyways, I asked Kamijou to use his car, he said no till I told him I would pay for the gas and he agreed. The reason why I asked for the car is so I can spy on Shinobu-chin, to see if he's cheating on me or something." After saying that Miyagi's cheeks burned in embarrassment. "So we followed Shinobu around a bit till we made it to Marimo bookstore were lots of teenage girls were basically going crazy over some BL author of some sort."

At this Isaka glared at Usami who only shrugged and lit one of his cigarettes. "Soon we notice the girls leaving and Shinobu snuck into a car with these two." Miyagi glared as he pointing at both Isaka and Aikawa who looked at one another stupidly. "...so we chased you guys and hear we are!"

The group nodded as Hiroki and Shinobu came back from their time out. "Wait but that doesn't explain why Nowaki followed us hear." Nowaki looked at the ground shamefully. "Forgive me Hiro-san, I saw you driving the opposite direction of your work place so I followed you, I grew jealous when I saw the professor with you, I'm sorry Hiro-san."

Aikawa, Shinobu and Misaki awed at this while Usami, Isaka and Miyagi smirked at the guilt card the blue haired man used. Hiroki couldn't help but hug his lover at the confession. "But this doesn't explain why Shinobu hopped inside Isaka-san's car." Misaki said. All eyes turn to Shinobu who only looked away.

"I only wanted to see my favorite author."

The group sighted at this "Shinobu you caused all this trouble just for one lousy meeting." Miyagi said, placing a hand on his lover's head. "You don't understand! Junjou series is my favorite book, the emotion and the feeling is awesome! You're just too old to acknowledged its contents." Misaki stared at Shinobu in horror and then he turned and glare at Usami.

"Usagi-san look what you did?! You ruined his mind with your dirty porn book!" Usami only shrug his shoulders and put out his cigarette as he grabbed a pen and one of his recent copies of the book. He wrote a few words and signature and passed it to Shinobu who looked ready to pass out from sheer happiness.

"Hey Shinobu, here's my number in case if you want to hangout again soon." Misaki said smiling at the blond boy. Shinobu couldn't help but smile at the boy. "... you're Misaki from the junjou series aren't you?" Misaki's face blanched for a moment. "W-what, how did you-" Shinobu smiled. "You're just as nice as your character in the series plus you're described the same."

Misaki's face turn red at the mention of this. "But wait, how long have you been in a relationship with my sensei?" Misaki asked after regaining his composure. "Well it all started after Miyagi rescued me from these thugs…." Shinobu began to tell his story to Misaki, Miyagi blushed a few of the suggested moments where he forcefully tried to make love to his blond. Usami was secretly taking some notes, Shinobu story was inspiring him to make a new junjou series since no one ever thought of making a dominant uke before.

"So this whole thing was a big misunderstanding." Hiroki sighted, agitation clear on his face. All he wanted was to get home and have nice dinner with his lover. Isaka just nodded while checking the time.

"Come on Aikawa it's getting late we and Asahina is going to bites my ass." Isaka continued walking towards the door with Aikawa following behind muttering about how he would like that type of action. "We should do the same too, Hiro-san." Nowaki said, stretching out his hand to grab his lover's hand. Hiroki nodded and call Miyagi over telling him it's time to go. "Shinobu-chin, time to go home." Shinobu grunted in disappointment, he was just getting into the good parts too. "Takatsuki-san please contact me in Misaki's number I would like to add your story in the next junjou series." When Usami said this, shinobu automatically responded with a "Yes!" While Miyagi stared in horror.

Miyagi dragged out a fangirling Shinobu, while Nowaki and Hiroki walked behind calmly as if nothing has happened. "Geez, what strange couples right Usagi-san?" Usami only smiled. "Aren't we strange too after all, look at what we do in the bedroom-" Usami was interrupted by Misaki sucker punching him in the face knocking the author out. "Shut up! You pervert!"


End file.
